


Nice face vs. nice car

by Maigan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I hit you with my car au, Modern AU, Skater! percy, collage AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maigan/pseuds/Maigan
Summary: Annabeth is just trying to live her life. So is percy. That plan was going great but then annabeth had to ruin it by being an unsafe driver and hitting percy now they both have to deal with the other finding their ways into each other’s life. Well maybe they dont thaaaat much.





	1. This meet-cute will be quite the toll on ur insurance

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I’m just gonna go with the flow on this one, like where ever the wind takes me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning, the exciting incident, the first act if you will.

“Im freaking out okay??? There i said it and now you can forget it forever, its only 3pm and I’m already freaking, okay? I’m smack damn in the middle of week of finals week and this is my future so I _think_ I have the right to freak out. Like I know for a fact that one of my professors is out to get me!! Professor Hera is literally just the worst. like honestly if you don’t want me to correct you, say the right thing?? Like that should be as hard as it is for her!”

“Annabeth seriously you need to calm down. try some breathing exercises!!! Thats what Zoe always tells me!”

I snorted, “sure Thalia and when have you ever listened to her”

“hey it might happen sometim-“ her voice just suddenly cuts off. I looked down for a second. Great my phone died thats just what I need. God sometimes it feels like the universe is just out to get me. Like actually what will I do now? She is like the only person who can calm me down when i am very much freaking out.

I look up from my phone quickly and managed to get a glimpse of somethings passing by.

*CRACK* “AHHH” *THUD* “ehhhhh”

“Oh no oh no oh no.” I jumped out of my car as fast as i could. I hit something. There’s a person. On the floor. He’s bleeding. He looks cute. OH GOD HES BLEEDING ALOT.

It’s worse than i could ever ever ever imagine like seriously. I hit someone. With my truck. And now he’s on the floor. Dying probably.

“Ohmygodareyouokayi’msososososorrydoyouneedhelp” I grab him and shake him. His face is a mess. A broken nose i think. His arm doesn’t look too good and he’s groaning on the flow.

“Are you dead??”

“Nehhhh not yet” and just like that he passes out.

“Oh come on wake up!!!!” I start shaking him which probably wont make anything better but right now I’m panicking.

 he’s starts to come around but now he’s delirious, “princess i need- ah ah AHHCHOO” he sneezed which DID NOT help the nose bleed/broken nose thing he now has going on cause of me. He then tries to cover his nose with his broken arm which fails and he winces in pain.

“Please please I’m begging you dont die, if you do i’ll uhh i dont know” I start breathing faster. I know I have to bring him to the E.R. and fast.

“Ow ow ow why are you doing this to me” his eyes start to flutter again as I start to lift him.

“Well it might be easier if i had more muscle but wait screw that! I have great muscles, you should not be dead wait and uhh I’m sorry and . . . And” i sighed “you’re out again yeah thats cool too.”

I quickly throw him in the passenger’s sit and veto buckling him in because like fuck that his arm is broken.

“Are you a princess” he says while his eyes are closed and his head is rolled back.

“If I was I would manage to avoid this in the first place” this time my eyes dont leave the road. Well only for sneak peeks of this dude in my car.

A soft smile appears on his face, “thank you princess”

“Okay I’m just gonna keep talking because if i dont ill start crying and oh no never mind I’m already crying cool cool cool just what we need; me to have blurry vision” i squeeze the steering wheel tighter.

“Hey hey hey hey hey” he looked thoughtful for a moment and then immediately went into yelling “SHHHHHHHHHH no tears in baseball that’s what the dick master always said . . . or was his name dick master I DONT KNOW that’s just what i called him. Well goodnight” lights out again.

I smiled and softly murmured “thanks buddy that really helped.” He’s almost funny, god i hope he doesn’t die.

I pulled into the ER parking lot and through much struggling managed to get him to a chair in the lobby. Oh boy he looks awful. His hair is a mess, although that might not have been my fault, his shirt is completely ruined with dirt and blood. His face is blotchy, red and covered in either tears or snot I can’t tell. But his nose really is the face focus. I mean, it’s still dripping with snot and blood.

And then my eyes go wide, “shIT i should deal with your face!! Uhhh hear take my sweatshirt.” I shove it directly into his face. There’s definitely gonna be a big old bruise on his right cheek and his nose might (definitely) be broken.

“ACK- Whadda mean deal with my face” he said or rather tried to say through the sweatershirt i shoved in his face.

“No nothing we’re cool keep your head back or uhh forward?? whichever you feel lead to do” What he felt lead to do, I found out, was slump against me.

ooh i hit this guy hard, he’s acting like some huge puppy. 

The nurse finally walked up to us after 15 minutes of me being cursed by this dude’s body weight slumped against me.

She looked really nice, and older lady with short perfectly curled hair and light purple scrubs.

“Okay lovely we’re ready to see you- oh boy you certainly are a little worse for ware.” She talks directly to the dude which is weird since he’s completely out of it. 

She’s not freaking out which is good sign right??? She somehow managed to whip out a wheel chair like damn she moves fast for her age. She uses her super human strength to lift him into the wheel chair and starts to wheel him away. I follow.

“Oh honey before i let you follow whats your relationship with him” she looked at me with innocent eyes

“Girlfriend” who’s voice was that??? mine????

Impossible. How?? my mouth feels like its filled with sand.

“Oh okay Im not technically suppose to let you in but he might need you.” She puts a hand on my shoulder, “dont worry sweetly follow me your boyfriend will be fine.”

Oh yeah sure but will his ‘girlfriend’ be fine??? Doubtful, definitely doubtful.


	2. A weird sort of friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy wakes up and annabeth learns his name!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i didnt upload this sooner. I posted chapter one and assumed no one would read it but i am glad people did :D

Percy POV 

Ouch ouch ouch. That’s my welcome to the world and what I wake up to. God it feels like half of my head is being used as a venue for a crappy rock band. My entire body feels sore just like when Jason convinced me to go to a stupid CrossFit class. 

  
I decided it’s time to face the world and open my eyes, sit up, and look around.

My thoughts in order are:

fuck 

shit 

who bought these bright lights. Christ, there are at least 50000 Watts 

I dont know how light measurements work 

  
Oh shit I’m in a hospital and there’s this random girl in here.

  
She has blonde curly hair which she has tied up into a ponytail not that it did anything to control her wild mane. Her under eyes were almost purple and she looked either half dead or half asleep I couldn’t tell yet.

  
“Who-“ I started and her head shot up at the sound of my voice.

  
She leaned forward and her eyes later focused on me, “No just listen really quick before she comes back-“

  
But just then the door swung open and a middle age women walks in. The girl jumps from her chair.

“Hello you must be Ben!” She smiles warmly at me, “I’m glad to see you are wake, how are you feeling?”

  
She walks to my bed side and feels my head. I slap her hand away.

  
“My head’s pounding”

  
She smiled, “well I’m not surprised you do have a nasal fracture”

  
“Uh what??” I snapped. I wasn’t even in a little bit of a good mood and I had no idea how I ended up in this situation.

  
“Broken nose” the girl answered. She looked mad which didnt help the whole looking half dead thing.

“Dead ass??”

  
The nurse’s smile at me suddenly became very tight, “yes actually. You will probably need cosmetic surgery. I’ll be back in a bit with the paperwork that needs to be signed.” She practically ran out the door and slammed it.

  
I’ve never been good at first impressions

  
“She’s not coming back for half and hour” signed the girl. “I’ll been dealing with her for about 3 hours.”

“3 hours!!! I’ve been knocked out for 3 hours!!!” No no no just a couple minutes ago i was skating to the beach to meet Grover.

  
“Yeah and i’ve been awake for all of it.”

  
Now that the lady was gone she looked less mad and a lot more tired.

  
She looked at me for a second the said, “you look like hell”

  
“Thanks for noticing right back at you.” I run a hand through my hair, “look just, why the hell am i here??”

  
She looked at me for a moment biting her bottom lip then said, “i hit you with my car, okay? I wasn’t looking and i hit you.” She buried her face In her hands and slid into her seat. 

“i put you on our insurance so you won’t have to pay it’ll be covered but I’m just sorry it’s my fault and I’m just so so sorry and and-”

“I wanna be mad at you but you look kinda awful right now”

  
She snapped her head up immediately with all the steel in her now directed at me. “Excuse you!!”

“Look what ever just- do you have Advil or something??” I asked closing my eyes. This headache is really killer. She would have been scary if i didn’t notice the tears on her cheeks.

“Oh sure you wake up, insult me and then ask me for Advil??” She puts her feet on my bed and digs through her purse.

“Uh please?? Does that make it better?” I shot back.

She is silent for a moment, “You look familiar you know??”

  
“Huh?” I open my eyes and turn to her but she’s still digging through her purse.

  
“I’ve seen you somewhere but i can’t picture where” she held out a small bottle of Advil. “Here. . . Holy shit you’re taking three?”

  
“I should mention my head feels like it’s gonna explode.” I pause, “also they’re free”

  
“Fair enough,” she takes out another pill and puts it in her palm, “bottom’s up” and we both take our pills at the same time.

  
There’s an awkward pause because like what are you supposed to say to someone who hit you with a car.

  
“I uh- i work at Starbucks” she raises an eyebrow at me, “that’s um that’s maybe where you saw me.”

“Probably, I’m annabeth” she paused for a moment,” with two n’s”

  
I laugh then wince at the pain, “no that’s defiantly where you know me. Me and my friend always make fun of you for saying that EVERY TIME you order”

  
She huffed, “well you mess it up everytime”

“Yeah as a joke. You should see the face you make every time you see the cup. LOOK your doing right now”

she had her arms crossed and her lips pursed. 

  
“Ugh” She rolls her eyes at me, “So?”

“So what?”

  
She gestured dramatically, “what’s your name. Cmon introduce yourself to the class”

  
“Oh yeah percy”

Her shoulders relax. “Nice to meet you percy. now do you wanna get out of here? We really should have only taken those Advils when we had food in our stomachs”

  
“Dont you have paperwork to sign or something”

  
“Yeah but if we try to leave they’ll give the paperwork at the Main desk” she starts walking towards the door. And then turns back to me.

  
“Ya coming?? I’ll buy you food”

  
“Uh i was kinda taught not to follow people i don’t know.”

  
“What! We see each other every day at Starbucks! Well every school days.”

  
I climb out of bed feeling dizzy. “You make a very good point”

she helps me put on my shoes. (One who the hell took them off. Two no way am I bending over with this headache)

As she carefully fixes my laces (honestly who is this girl? She probably takes 15 minutes putting on each shoe. How does she get anything done) i start to fiddle with the sweatshirt I woke up with. 

“Is this yours or” 

she looks up from relacing my vans (seriously? I’m trying very hard not to roll my eyes here)

“Yup, unless I grabbed _your_  softball sweater.”

”well it’s a sweat _shirt_  and let me check the color just in case we switched.” 

I really look at the sweatshirt and see all the gunk on it.

”uh was this me?” I guesture to all the stains 

“little bit” she says as she stands, “ew are you wearing it?? It’s covered in your own blood.”

the arms on it are pretty short but I think I rock it pretty well.

“It’s called punk”

She snorts and we head out the door. 

  
We are walking down the hall together just after we stole some stickers from the front desk when she turns to me.

  
“Look percy before we get to the front desk there’s something i gotta tell you. Okay so like to put you on the insurance i kinda uhh i kinda had to say you were my boyfriend”

  
She was bright red.

  
“HAHA no way oh jesus. YOU DIDN’T EVEN KNOW MY NAME.” I laugh but i could feel my face heating up. 

  
“Not so loud!” She said shoving me.

  
I stick a Sleeping Beauty sticker on her cheek, “anything for you baby”

  
“I literally want to stab you right now”

  
“What ever you want baby :3”

  
“Ughhh!!! Just for that were taking the stairs”

  
“Annabeth!! Fine but Im gonna get light headed and when I faint on top of you, making the both of us fall down three flights of stairs you can not complain!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We tried to walk past the desk lady who was sneakily trying to watch the t.v in the corner of the room. Somehow she managed to watch the Kardashians and yell at us.

  
“Um excuse me actually you still have paperwork to sign”

  
“Yeah yeah” annabeth grumbled and defeatly walked back to the front desk.

  
“Not the ninja you thought you were huh annabeth?” I nudge her with my elbow.

  
“I would have made it if i didn’t have a huge dork following me.” I acted like she stuck a knife in my heart.

  
“That cut deep you know!” She only laughed and rolled her eyes.  
  
The lady took out a folder and read it for a minute then started to pull out a bunch of papers.

  
“Okay so just sign here and you, young man, will have to sign here and her. Also you will both need to be here on Saturday”

  
“Woah woah woah” i interrupted, “why what’s happening on Saturday?”

  
“Well uh BEN remember your broken nose??”

  
“I know of it. Why does it matter?”

  
“Did they not tell about the surgery?” The desk lady look confused.

  
“Yeah they did but he didn’t listen.” Annabeth said playfully teasing me.

  
“I was, AND STILL AM, in pain!! How can you listen while you’re in pain??”

  
The desk lady laughed “you guys certainly are a cute couple! Gosh its so good to see kids in love again!”

  
We both turned red and shut up.

  
Annabeth managed to smile forcefully, “well since we signed everything we must be going”

As we walked out the door neither of us managed to maintain eye contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The goal is to add as many main charaters as i can with out making anything seem forced. So far i have like two . . .


	3. Just start driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth gets a new friend percy gets a free meal

Annabeth POV  
As we sit in my car i can feel myself panicking a little bit.

“So where do you want to go?” Percy pull out his phone “I can yelp something around here it’s six though so we would have to play like dinner prices but honestly I’m more in the mood for some junk food ya know?”

He looks over to me, “annabeth are you okay?”

“Yeah yeah I’m fine” I can’t even bring myself to touch the steering wheel. I just squirm is my seat, feeling like I’m about to throw up.

“I can drive if you want” he’s looking at me with his full attention and his face is almost worried. His eyebrow are pressed together and his eyes are unrepentantly staring at me. It’s not as comforting as he means to be.

“No no this is something i have to do today or I’ll never be able to again” I take a deep breath.  
Then another one. And maybe a few more but a little too quick to be helpful.

“Hey hey hey, dont worry” he lightly puts his hand on my head and starts softly stroking my head. I feel like a dog but it also calms me down.

When I’m breathing normally again he pulls away and I’m almost sad.

“Uh well how about we play some music?”

“My phone’s dead”

“Oh but mine’s not! I have a full 60% What do ya like? I use my friends Spotify premium so we have a lot of options here.”

I’m not looking at him but i can hear the twinkling of his eyes in his voice and i can feel a soft smile tugging at my lips.

“Misterwives please” he smiles and nods. I watch him as he finds the aux cord and plugs his phone in. Soon coloring outside the lines is playing.

”oh pulling out weird, obscure indie bands”

”they aren’t obscure! They played with panic at the disco!”

[Tangled in one bunk because we cant sleep]

“Just start off with some circles in the parking lot okay?” He says it softly and it makes me feel like maybe I can do this.  
I nod my head in agreement. I still haven’t found my voice.

I take a deep breath and start mouthing the words to calm myself down a little more.

[If I don’t feel your arms wrapped around me]

It feels good to remember the lyrics like i know something for absolut certainty. You don’t know something for sure very often.

[turn to you after we played the first song]

Out of the corner of my eye i can see percy dancing in his seat to the music. We look at each other and laugh. His laugh is way less forced but i can still feel some of my nerves melt away.

 

The chorus starts playing and we both start singing as loud as we can. Of course his louder is much louder than mine but i start to work my way there.

“Open my eyes to see you and I and i can’t believe this is life. We are coloring outside the lines”

The opening of the song isn’t even that much of a dancing part but me manages to seem like the hottest bop by shouting and dancing as much as he can.

It’s very distracting but it’s just the distraction i need.

He plays the air guitar while i uses the steering wheel as a drum.

“BUM BUM BUM BUM” i bang on my drums

“NO MATTER THE DAY” he becomes the lead singer.

“BUM BUM BUM BUM”

“NO MATTER THE NIGHT” honestly he’s shouting more than actually singing.

The next verse is my favorite so i decide to join him.

“OUR LOVE WILL KEEP BURNING; KEEP BURNING BRIGHT”

We just keep singing as loud as we can until we’re just shouting the words.

“Annabeth look” his eyes are practically shining “we’re on the streets! You did it” shit he’s right without thinking i turned into the main road.

“Well from here i could easily turn into Denny’s you down?”

“Uh endless pancakes? Of course everyday”

We stayed at the Denny’s until the sun set just laughing and eating pancakes. You gotta love the 2, 4, 8 menu. Eventually we have to leave and i drop percy off at this weird but cool surf shop.

As i drive away i replay our goodbye in my head for the hundredth time.

“Wait annabeth before you go let me give you my snapchat” My truck is so high that his chin comes up to the bottom of my open window. He drums with his fingers on the car door.

“Percy you know both of our phone’s are dead right?”

“Yeah so you better find a pen quick my shifts almost starting”

He closes his eyes and starts yelling, “TEN NINE EIGHT”

I start opening the glove box to search but I’m laughing so loud it’s not easy.

“THREE TWO-“

“HERE here!!!! I got it i got one”

“i can not believe a full grown woman has a blue marker in her car”

“Hey!! You’re the one who-“

“Annabeth just give me your hand already”

The memory is so happy and nice i can’t stop smile when i think of it. Weirdly enough, me and percy became friends. It’s also a nice thought because i have very limited friends at the moment.

I park my car and start walking to the apartment i share with zoë and i guess thalia since she sleeps over like everyday.

As i walk toward the apartment i can see the door is open and i can see Thalia ominously standing in the door way. God, doesnt she know that that’s bad luck? Oh shit i can tell she’s angry from here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm i think I’m going to make the fic take place in California. one because i’ll add more Romans into the whole mix and two because i love California. So i’ll use the whole ‘setting in Cali’ as my excuse to add lots of likes because as a California i can asure you we really use ‘like’ that much.


End file.
